The thoughts of a Number: Leviathan Dragon
by Sanokal
Summary: Something I did when I got bored. So, however bad it is, here it is. As Shark struggles against IV, Number 17 sits back and remembers. . . Yeah, I know it has Shark and Astral down there, but really, who else would I put down there?


**The thoughts of a Number: Leviathan Dragon.**

**This idea grew in my head, and I'm getting it out. Don't judge me.**

Trapped inside a golden key, I lean back (metaphorically, as a card embedded in a pillar cannot lean) and my mind drifts back to my creation.

I remember the time I came to this world. Released from the mind of the spirit named Astral, I flew, ready to bring destruction – and bumped right into a purple haired boy who was duelling. In that short moment, my form was defined forever.

A serpentine body wreathed in dark blue scales. Six wings to lift me, and six claws to stand on. One long, majestic tail that stretches out behind me. Crocodile-like jaws, red eyes, a webbed crest, and five horns make up my head.

Sealed away, I am a deep purple, wrapped around an orb, my wings reduced to scythes.

On my right cheek horn is my Number.

The duelist named me Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.

I decide that I like that name.

I am summoned. I am real. I am fighting.

And it is glorious.

The duelist, known by the name of Shark resists me, but I whisper in his ear, and he falls under my influence.

"Yes, Shark. Let the Number take hold!"

I take on an aquatic form to fit in with his WATER Deck. I take on the form of a dragon to stand out, and symbolise power. To demonstrate how power can be acquired, I have the ability to become stronger, matching the strength of even the most legendary beasts.

He summons me, and uses my power to decimate his foe, an orange and black robed magician serving a red and black haired boy. Wait, next to him – is that Astral?

This is disturbing. I never expected to be tracked down so quickly.

Suddenly a blue golem attacks me. It is no Number, and I survive easily. I cannot protect my summoner from all of the damage, but I can dish it right back. I use my powers again, and I decimate the golem who dared to oppose me. Then, a tiny barnacle crashes into the other boy. The boy can still stand. But we will finish him off next turn. Like me, that little barnacle can become stronger.

Well, _that_ was a surprise. Looks like Astral held onto a Number. Like me, this Number moulds itself to the deck of the other boy, taking on the form of a white and yellow armoured swordsman. Good lord, he even _looks_ like the boy.

But he is no match for me. It destroys the barnacle effortlessly. Perhaps victory is not so assured.

With a new comrade – one that is all mouth, I strike.

The warrior uses his powers to block my strike. The impudence! The warrior, this Number 39, then takes the attack of the other non-Number fighter. But now, the other boy, this Yuma, is down. Next turn, the explosives that he opened the way for will destroy him.

Then Number 39 does the unthinkable. He attacks me. And he stops his own attack with his powers! Then, Yuma casts a spell, and Number 39 strikes again, but somehow he is strong enough to withstand my blasts. What is going on? I struggle to find the answer, but I feel my influence on Shark slipping. Astral has me. I am drawn out, and he extracts the information that I am composed of.

Now he knows how many Numbers there are. And why he has to find them.

Later, he puts me in a pillar. The same pillar I inhabit now, floating in the Key.

Light. If I had eyelids, they would be closed. I get a glimpse of another duel, Yuma and Astral a facing a bug-like machine Number. Ah, Number 34. Astral will like you a lot.

Then, I see Utopia soar to the field, but his powers are exhausted rather quickly. Astral seems to be ordering him not to do so, but I think I know what he's up to.

And just as I'm about to resign myself to the fact that I'll have another new owner, Yuma summons yours truly to his side. And I become powerless.

"Why did you make me summon a monster with no attack points?" asks Yuma angrily, and I agree with him as he yells at Astral. And then, suddenly, my strength is restored. I sate my thirst for destruction by decimating Terror-Byte, who, like me, is absorbed by Astral. Lovely. Now I have another roommate.

Again? I ask myself. Now how did _this_ happen?

Yuma summons me to his side, and I'm facing down Utopia. Which is strange, but it gives me a chance for revenge.

And then, this tiny little morsel grabs me in a fog, and turns me to him! Will I ever get a suitable host (other than Shark, of course?)

I am forced to use my powers against Yuma. I don't mind – I guess I'm a vindictive Number. Fortunately, he turns the game around, and I take great pleasure in blasting this little, bony, orang-utan, _thing,_ into pixels.

Oh lord, another Number? And this one had the nerve to _talk_ during a duel. The Galaxy Queen is officially becoming annoying, stirring up trouble as I try to get some rest. When the conditions are right, she attempts to influence Yuma to summon her, but instead, he summons this weird rabbit-dragon-tiger monster. And he wins with it.

Serves that smug queen right, I say. There I go again.

I fail to see why Astral has teamed up with Yuma. The idiot could have summoned me, and ended up in a better position than he was. He was duelling Shark, and I admit, my hopes rose at seeing my old host. The monster that Shark summoned, this Black Ray Lancer, it even scares _me_. I would be useless against it.

But, Shark is Number-less, so I remain with Yuma.

Then, a few days later, I see Yuma fighting alongside Shark. Yuma has a suitable material for my summoning, and I curse the Number that destroys it. Then, the strangest thing happens. Utopia combines with Black Ray Lancer. Heavens, that's freaky. Soon, we've got two more Number clamouring around in here, Numbers that held the unpleasant memories of the attacks on the Astral World. That was fast.

Yah-hah! I am summoned, ready to use my powers to smite my enemies, and – wait, what the heck is that thing!

I could match it in sheer strength, if I could just use my powers, but it has unearthly powers that steal our own!

This giant dragon is held by a Number hunter like Yuma – but this boy does not use a key to protect himself from them. That probably hurts a lot. We can be very insistent.

And it's been a while. We've had four new arrivals, and the last one terrifies us all – except Utopia, damn hero that he is.

This Dark Mist possesses Astral, and we all shudder at his power. He plots, he duels, and he nearly gains control of the Key. Fortunately, some fat kid I believe I saw while I was trashing Yuma for the first time is able to use Utopia to defeat Dark Mist.

And yet, I am still terrified of him, even more so than Galaxy Eyes.

It's been uneventful. Oh, sure, Yuma could have summoned me again, but I respect his wishes, as I wouldn't have reminded his opponent – a damn robot – of its memories.

Then, we have a bit of a jolt. The key is in the hands of _another_ damn robot. Then, Shark takes it. I waste no time in trying to possess him, but it's a no-go. This damn Key prevents it.

Shark fights bravely, and we get into contact with one of Kite's Numbers – a brute called Acid Golem, but even my brilliant host cannot hold out, and he falls. We fall out of our pillars, and circle Astral. I try to stare him down, but that doesn't work when you're just a card.

Then, later, Astral battles this Kite. Having not paid much attention to events lately, I am quite surprised to see the Chaos Number, Utopia Ray. But even that is powerless against Galaxy Eyes.

And Yuma shows up. He merges with Astral, creating a fusion that draws a card to power up Utopia Ray and defeat Galaxy Eyes. This Zexal power is remarkable.

I am so humiliated.

I see Shark again, and he is tricked into taking _another _Number. Number 32 tries to possess Shark, but he fends it off. Pshaw. Had that been me, I would have gotten him instantly. And Shark leaves with this Shark Drake – if it had been Shark Dragon, I would curse myself to bits. One question remains though – who originally owned that Number?

So, Dark Mist uses our powers to attempt to escape. Yes, I went along with it, and I did notice Utopia's lack of support. I thought about helping Astral after Utopia left, but it never happened. Something else freed Astral, and everything went back to normal.

Talk about a heart attack! I decide to wake up, and I see a powerless Galaxy Eyes! What could do that to that monster?

And then, what happens? It _evolves_. That's right.

It becomes even stronger, able to strip us of our powers and our strength, and become stronger as a result. This Neo Galaxy Eyes is most disturbing.

I have to say, honestly? Yuma is stuffed. I don't think even Zexal could take that behemoth down.

I haven't been summoned in so long that I forgot how many wings I had.

Okay, I guess Number 32 isn't the pansy that I thought he was. He managed to make Shark throw a massive ruckus, and that was impressive to watch. But then Yuma manages to quell it by acting like a fool. Honestly? I was dumbstruck (although I never say anything anyway, but if I ever did, you'd know how dumbstruck I was.)

The Astral is dead!

The Astral is dead!

III used magical crests.

And he killed Astral dead.

Not even kidding. It actually happened. Fortunately, it was nothing that we couldn't handle, with the help of Yuma's father. Utopia got the big bucks for saving the day, but let it be remembered that we played our part too!

Shark Drake, my old nemesis.

Even though we've never met.

But now, even Shark Drake is powerless. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor, battered Number as another Number attacks it eight times in a row.

Why do I feel compassion for it? Heck, why do I feel compassion at all? The only Number that acts like this is Utopia. Is it fighting for Yuma? And will I ever get a Chaos Number counterpart?

But then we see Tron, and we shrink back in fear. He is not. He should not be. And he looks like an idiot in that mask.

**If you think it's bad, feel free to flame – I'll just fire back if I'm in a bad mood.**

**Nah, my cynical mood just disappeared. So, just a little distraction – I promise that I haven't forgotten about R!**


End file.
